Shadow
"Shadow" is an undead Garadread. She was originally a member of the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]], but left after Zeela Vordav-Packson demanded her to be executed by a Sharknado for her annoying leetspeak. She left along with Zawnty, and eventually found a spot in the Phloxship crew on Takreninkum Epsilon. Bio Early Life Shadow was born during the tribal era of Epindol. Unlike other Garadreads, she along with others in her family line learned the light of morality and was much more benign than her evil tribe mates. Living Days Shadow eventually grew up, and became the Garadreads's best socializer. She attempted to ally the Isaayas, in an attempt to gain the trust of their allies in an attempt to usurp the hostile Garadreads before they can use Planet Busters to destroy Epindol. Death After Zawnty was taken down by Burkenton shooters, Shadow had to swim all the way to the Kleekoonanoni's tribe to form a group to save Zawnty from attack. Shadow eventually took down the assaulters, but the Garadreads always had a back-up plot, and used the modified Planet Busters to wipe out everything on the continent, which included Shadow and Zawnty. They were incinerated instantly. Afterlife As Shadow's living body incinerated, her spirit was picked up along with Zawnty's to a mysterious area, where they met a purple entity named Deathpool. In the Afterlife world, Zawnty and Shadow transformed into their most desired forms. This was partly the result of a trade where Shadow gave Zawnty some fruit, and he gave Shadow a beauty potion. Deathpool has told them that Epindol depends on them, and must return to the living in order to protect the planet. They were eventually sent back to Epindol. USS Titan Shadow eventually returned to Epindol, and went on many adventures with Jercy Packson and his crew, facing danger and randomness. On the way to Dreadiah Nova, she ended up suffering a mental disorder that caused her to speak in leet all the time. This went on for a long time throughout their adventures, and she was annoying the heck out of everyone, regardless if they admitted it or not. Zawnty suffered the most, as he was usually with her almost all the time. , and Zawnty.]] Her madness annoying the crew of the Titan would soon end on Forium, when Izara Nguels barely dodged getting executed by a Sharknado. Jim the Inquisitor was one Sharknado execution short of his quota, and still wanted someone thrown in, and Zeela immediately volunteered Shadow. The rest of the crew, even Jercy Packson, came to an agreement, but this got Shadow angry. She and Zawnty stormed off the moon to parts unknown to get away from the crew that shunned her. Takreninkum Epsilon Shadow, along with Zawnty, eventually settled down on a planet called Takreninkum Epsilon. The calm environment, and the way Shadow stormed off, led to the calming of her mind, and curing her mind of saying random leetspeak. Shadow and Zawnty joined the crew of Bareth Gra in order to help his race to find the "Lost Worlds" and save the galaxy from an unknown demise. Shortly after joining Bareth's crew, Zawnty admitted his love for Shadow, and gave her a potion that made her even more beautiful. Zawnty then proposed marriage, and Shadow said "yes". She and Zawnty had their wedding on Epindol, and had their honeymoon on Asir, doing um, "stuff". TriviaCategory:IndividualsCategory:Spore The Next LevelCategory:Spore The Next Level²Category:Titan CrewCategory:Omnivore * A running gag after her departure in STNL² involves one or more Titan crewmembers to start screaming "YOU'RE TURNING INTO SHADOW!" when someone uses an emoticon.